Talk:Season 4/@comment-36704378-20191116171447
I Was thinking about Marinette singing i will survive, in a scene where Adrien invites Marinette to the Cinema, Marinette says that she before was in love with he, but he learn to go alone and become strong, and then... Marinette: You know, Adrien? At first i was afraid, i was petrified, i kept thinking that i could never live without you by my side! But then i spent so many nights tinking how did you get me wrong, and i get strong, and I learned how to get along, so you're back, from outer space, so now, GO AWAY! Adrien: When i go to the Outer Space? Marinette: It's a metaphor... Adrien: Well, that's a yes or a no? Marinette: Let me put music... *PIANO* Marinette: At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong And I learned how to get along And so you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive, hey, hey It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high and you see me Somebody new I'm not that chained-up little person and still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive Oh Go on now, go, walk out the door Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Do you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive I will survive